Confusion and Comfort
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Bucky is sitting in Steve's apartment, waiting for Steve. He's having a hard time dealing with certain things, his name, the unfamiliar friendship and the comfort. - After Winter Soldier.


**Confusion and Comfort.**

* * *

Silence echoed inside the room, unlike his raging thoughts, legs pulled to his chest, gaze pinned on the black screen across from him. His reflection sparks a guilty anguish, dark shaggy hair, eyes filled with anger and misplaced pain, everything should look and seem familiar, but nothing does. He's been pulled from the world he once knew and ended up sitting in the dark, waiting for the one person to make it all feel right.

After a few minutes. His heart picks up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. He says something sweet to the neighbour, a nice gesture. Then the doorknob wiggles and it opens, the man, known as Steve Rogers enters the apartment with a soft sigh.

He doesn't look up to meet his eyes when he walks into the room where he sits. Afraid of the way Steve would look at him, he dug his fingers deeper into his knees.

"Bucky.." The name, it irritates him, he should feel something for it, but there's nothing. His gaze falls to the floor, away from his reflection. "Have you been sitting there since I left?"

The question almost sounds humorous, it only reminds him that he's like a loyal dog waiting for his master to return. His teeth clench at the thought, he doesn't respond, he just continues to ignore the urge to speak.

"Why didn't you turn the TV on?" The remote sits on the arm wrist, even with instructions, he doesn't touch it. Nor will he confess he doesn't know how to use it, his mind has been somewhere else the entire time. Vague thoughts popping to one area to the next, confusion tangles like frayed wires. Nothing ever makes sense, even though he tries to connect them.

"While I was out, I got us something," Steve says in a warm voice walking past him and into the kitchen. He doesn't look nor follow to see what he bought. There's no anticipation, when he meets his gaze again in the reflection of the TV, he wants to immediately smash it.

A painful longing that pisses him off. He doesn't break it. There's no point. He breathes in and out, quietly to himself, his fingers curl into his palms, he focuses more on the pain as he closes his eyes than on his reflection.

"Bucky." The name again. He got lots of flashes from that name, a happy smiling man that seems more of a dream than of the past. Words pour from that man's mouth, assured and content, he wondered sometimes how it would feel to be that man again, instead of the monster Hydra created.

"Hey." He opened his eyes and turned his head, blue eyes filled with worry, sitting beside him with a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort instead of an insult. "What's wrong?"

Wrong question. There's a lot that's wrong, for now he'll have to keep it away, push it down, never let it out.

"Nothing," He says, voice sounding hoarse and tired. His body feels heavy, so does his eyes, even though he did nothing but stare at a dark reflection and battle the insides of his mind. Sleep would be nice, he'd curl against the couch with a blanket and pillow Steve would give him, and when he'd wake, there would be food instead of a dark cold place.

Steve's hand slipped from his shoulder and he stood up. "Do you like take-out?"

He hadn't thought of hunger in awhile. He wasn't about to say that fact out loud. He rested his hands on top of his knees, ignoring the pain in his palms as he placed his head against them. His heart was still racing for unknown reasons, his confusion stung but he wouldn't let it control him.

Before he knew it, the couch sank beside him and he felt a nudge against his arm. He looked up and there was a bowl of food being handed to him.

"Eat." He takes it as the dark reflection brightens. "Let's watch a movie, is that alright, Bucky?"

He swallows and gives the man a nod. "Okay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a.n:** _Hey. I saw Age of Ultron in Theaters and the only reason I watched it was for Scarlet Witch because I love Elizabeth Olsen. xD_ _S_ _o, I was having a small Marvel Binge and watched Winter Soldier and fell in love with Sebastian Stan. I like the fandom for Steve and Bucky, but I also enjoy their incredible friendship._

 _I had this idea on my mind for an entire day, I wasn't going to write it since it was small, but decided too anyway. I wanted to read a fic of Steve comforting Bucky without overly suffocating him. No one really wants to be suffocated while they're going through something._

 _Bucky doesn't say his name in this fic because it doesn't sound right to him. He's still going through the small flashbacks, but he's dealing with it and having Steve keeping him company and making sure he eats is healthy._

 _Sorry that this is so short. I might write another sometime. :)_

 ** _Reviews are appreciated. NO flames or bashing please._**


End file.
